Meet again
by datgurll
Summary: Chanyeol yang bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya. [Actor; yoo min kyu, exo; park chanyeol]


**Meet Again**

Yoo Min Kyu ( **Actor** ) x Park Chanyeol ( **EXO** )

.

.

.

 **C** hanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan mantan kekasihnya akan menjadi canggung seperti ini. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa lagi—mereka sudah berpisah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa tidak di minum?"

Chanyeol tersentak, dia memandang cappuccino yang mulai mendingin.

"Maaf, tadi aku melamun" Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum —canggung—.

Yoo Min Kyu —mantan kekasihnya— hanya mengangguk pelan, sejujurnya saja dia sama canggungnya dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah sekian lama memutuskan untuk berpisah (mereka berpisah secara baik-baik) kini mereka di pertemukan kembali.

Sementara Chanyeol meneguk cappuccino miliknya perlahan, Min Kyu bertanya sesuatu. "Hm, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Dan ia tahu seharusnya tidak memberikan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu.

Chanyeol terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk! ahhh—terima kasih" Ujarnya saat Min Kyu dengan cepat memberikannya segelas air putih miliknya.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tak menanyakan hal itu" Sesal Min Kyu, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku belum mempunyai kekasih semenjak.. umm berpisah denganmu" Jawabnya, ia jadi malu sendiri. Bukankah artinya Min Kyu mengetahui bahwa selama ini Chanyeol belum bisa move on darinya?

"O-oh begitu" Min Kyu tersenyum kaku, di dalam hatinya ia bersorak senang.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya. "K-kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Saat ini aku single, aku dan kekasihku baru putus beberapa bulan yang lalu karena dia mengandung janin dari benih orang lain" Jawab Min Kyu pelan, tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa menyesal sudah bertanya. "A-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Tak apa, lagipula itu hanya masa lalu" Min Kyu memotong ucapannya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin membahas masa lalunya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin obrolan ini semakin menjadi canggung.

Chanyeol diam, tak berkata apa-apa. "Kau masih tinggal di rumah lama?" Min Kyu bertanya, berharap jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol adalah—"Iya, aku masih tinggal disana. Sejujurnya keadaan ekonomiku sedang menurun saat ini. Jadi aku tak bisa pindah" Jelas Chanyeol.

Min Kyu tersenyum lega dalam benaknya, berarti ia bebas jika ingin berkunjung ke rumah lama _mereka_.

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, wajah Chanyeol langsung merona hingga ke telinga dan Min Kyu langsung tersenyum canggung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Min Kyu sangat ingat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang merona saat dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata cinta.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Chanyeol"

Pengakuan Min Kyu membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka kalau Min Kyu masih memikirkan masa lalu mereka. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Iya, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas" Jawab Min Kyu. Semakin membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak beraturan.

"Kudengar kau bekerja di toko bunga, apa itu benar?" Min Kyu kembali bertanya. Sungguh, ia hanya tidak ingin suasana menjadi canggung.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Iya, sudah hampir dua tahun aku bekerja disana. Tepatnya setelah kita.. berpisah" Entah mengapa rasanya berat mengucapkan kata itu.

Keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa lagi.

Kalau Chanyeol boleh jujur, ia masih mencintai Min Kyu. Perasaannya terhadap Min Kyu masihlah sama, tidak akan pernah berubah. Chanyeol terkadang berharap bahwa Min Kyu akan kembali padanya dan mereka akan kembali berhubungan seperti dulu.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia tak bisa memaksakan dan merubah takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

Min Kyu berdehem, dalam hatinya ia mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ia punya. _Ayolah, hanya ajak dia jalan-jalan dan makan malam bersama, itu tidak sulit bukan?_

"Chanyeol" Panggil Min Kyu. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Min Kyu dengan tatapan penasarannya.

"Hari Minggu kau sibuk?"

Chanyeol mencoba memikirkannya, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku rasa tidak, kenapa memangnya?" Tanyanya. Min Kyu bersorak gembira dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan bersama ke taman bermain lalu makan malam bersama? Aku akan membayarnya" Tawar Min Kyu. Mata Chanyeol membulat, persetan dengan kata 'aku akan membayarnya'.

Apakah ini berarti, Min Kyu kembali mengajaknya kencan?

"B-boleh saja" Chanyeol menerima ajakan itu. Min Kyu tersenyum senang, kemudian dia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh pagi. "A-ah, maafkan aku. Aku harus segera pergi karena pekerjaanku akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Tak apa jika aku tak mengantarmu pulang?" Min Kyu mendesah kecewa.

Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Tak masalah, setelah ini aku juga harus kembali ke toko" Ujarnya tersenyum tipis. Min Kyu membalas senyumnya lalu ikut berdiri—tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terulur mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol maupun Min Kyu sama-sama terkejut, buru-buru Min Kyu menjauhkan tangannya sementara Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maaf" Ujar Min Kyu, merasa konyol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa"

Min Kyu menghela nafasnya, dia memandang Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lembut—senyuman yang Chanyeol rindukan selama ini. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Chanyeol" Ujarnya lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas senyumannya kemudian menatap kepergian mantan kekasihnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Min Kyu membalikan badannya lalu berbicara sesuatu dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bodoh" Chanyeol tertawa pelan, dia menatap kepergian Min Kyu sampai benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya.

 _ **"Hari minggu kita akan berkencan"**_

.

.

 **\- End -**

lol, aku gak tau kenapa aku ngebuat iniㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
